All it takes is a trip to Vegas
by Asherah Isa
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are worst enemies. They both hate each other. Their worst nightmare come true when they end up getting married at a trip. Will they fight their way out of the marriage or will they end up falling in love? A Dimitri-Rose story. All human.
1. prologue

Merry Christmas to readers

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire academy.

* * *

><p>When I came to this trip, I never thought that it will change my entire life.<p>

I am Rose Hathaway. I am 18 and I study in St. Vladimir's. it's a college for what they call as "rich and royal" students. It doesn't mean I am rich or royal. instead I am total opposite. I barely manage to live out. then how come I study here you ask? well I got I full scholarship with my perfect grades. So here I am.

This year, our college had arranged a trip to Vegas which was like a dream come true. Only 20 students can go for the trip but I couldn't afford it. However my best friend lissa paid for me as an early birthday gift.

So me and my friends, lissa, mia, Jill, Sydney and football team signed up for the trip.

I hate football team, more specifically I hate their captain, Dimitri Belikov. He is my biggest enemy.

I had many expectations from the trip. But what I never expectated was to marry Dimitri. It's like a worst nightmare come true.

Yes, I am married to Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it?<p>

Let me know

Love - Isa...!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Thanks a lot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, even if i wished.**

Beep beep beep...

Snooze...

Beep beep.

Twack smash !

"Rose that would be your third alarm in a week", lissa's voice came through the hallway. I groaned getting up from my deep slumber. Books were lying all across my bed and notes were falling everywhere on the floor like there was notes shower.

I looked up to see, Lissa standing in the doorway of my room, hands on her hips and giving me an annoyed mother look. I gave her an innocent smile. But I don't think it had any effect on her.

"You know rose, if you just stop throwing your alarm clock or should I say clocks, you could save a lot of money", she said.

"And why does your room look like a hurricane passed through it?" she asked gesturing to the notes and books.

"Well..." I started.

"I might have forgotten that I had to submit my projects and that I have a class test", I said looking down at my fingers.

No one, I mean no one can make me feel guilty about something like that except for my best friend Lissa.

"Oh rose! What will I do with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, no, how about a breakfast as a best of luck", I said getting up and going to the bathroom for a shower.

"Alright, hurry up then", she called out.

After shower, I wore a tank top and jeans, tied up my hair in loose ponytail. I put on light make up and some gloss. I was stuffing my books into bag when Lissa called out

"Hurry up, rose"

"Coming "

Throwing my bag on my shoulder I made my way to the kitchen. Lissa and I live in an apartment that Lissa's dad had given her after she planned on continuing college. It was a graduation gift and Lissa being Lissa made me live with her. 'I don't want you to live in some crime neighbourhood and with your luck you might even end up in a jail', her words not mine. So we share the apartment. It has two bedroom, one guest room two bathrooms, a kitchen and a big living room. Well, what can I say, Lissa is rich.

"Hey sparky ", I said while I sat on my table having my breakfast.

"Rosie", he nodded at me.

Well, sparky, I mean, Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. We were friends in high school and he followed Lissa to college like a lovesick puppy. Sparky might be rude and arrogant but he was good for Lissa.

"So test huh? How come you forget about that ?", Lissa asked.

"double-shifts"

"rose-"

"It's fine Lissa, I will work it out and don't worry I m not planning on anymore double-shifts"

She nodded.

"this is life, liss unless they come with a better word for it".

Lissa didn't like me working double-shifts, since it leaves me with exhaustion and barely can pay attention to studies.

"Are you working after college?" Lissa asked coming to sit beside sparky.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" I asked.

"Well we were planning on meeting I mean all of us", she said hesitantly. I choked on my food.

"All of us? Means even guys"

"Yeah, rose, that's what she meant. Stop over-reacting"

"I m not over reacting, last time, he came in here, he was making out on my bed with his whore of a girlfriend"

"That whore of a girlfriend might be my sister"

"So what? He was on my bed that what matters. I had to throw away one of my expensive sheets away "

"Enough, guys", Lissa shouted shutting us up. That was really effective because we didn't dare speak.

"Rose, they are our friends", I was about to interrupt but she stopped me, "even though Dimitri isn't your friend but Mason, Eddie, André and Adrian are coming too and we can't kick him out because he is still our friend", and Lissa explained and pleaded me with her eyes to understand.

I nodded. I washed up my dishes threw my bag on my shoulder and made my way to college.

"Just keep him away from my room", I shouted.

After college, I had a shift. I work as a waitress in small pizza hut. The salary wasn't much but it still helped in paying bills. By Lissa's grace, I didn't have to worry about paying rent so that solved a lot of issues.

After my shift at spirit inn, that's what they named it, I bought few chips and cold rinks as starters for today's small get to gather.

I took a bus, which for the first time was on time.

When I reached the hallway of our flat I could hear voices that means they are here.

I knocked on door, once, twice and was about to knock for the third time, when I was lifted into air and was crushed into familiar chest in a bear hug. I inhaled the familiar smell of cologne of my favourite person. Andre, well he is Lissa's brother and my sort of boyfriend. I like him and he likes me but we didn't make anything official, yet.

"Hey rose", he whispered in my ear.

"Cant breathe", I managed to say.

"Oops, sorry", he said putting me down and scratching back of his neck giving me an apologetic smile.

"Hi to you too André", I said kissing him on cheek.

He took bags from my hand and held my hand with his free one. He is really sweet and caring. We entered the living room together and again wind was knocked out of me and I was pulled into another massive hug. This time it was my another best friend, Mason.

"Put her down Mason, and let the girl breathe", Eddie said.

Eddie and Mason were best friends. While Mason was loud, Eddie was silent type.

Mason let me go and kissed my cheek at which André's hand tightened around mine.

"Long time no see, rose", he said.

"We saw each other yesterday, Mase", I said and went to hug Eddie.

After hugging Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Jill and Sydney, I finally sat down beside André. I was happy that, he didn't come today because I sure as hell couldn't tolerate his arrogance and his make out sessions with his whore. Andre grabbed my hand again giving it a light and gentle squeeze. I gave him a small smile in acknowledgment.

"So rose, you coming to the trip?" Sydney asked. I gave her a blank face.

"Don't tell me rose, you don't know about the trip", Mia said shaking her head in disappointment.

"What trip guys? Just tell me already", I asked.

"A trip to Vegas", Adrian said.

"A trip to Vegas? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. College as sponsored and only 20 students are going", Sydney said.

"We all gave our names already", Jill piped up.

"I don't think so", I said hesitantly. I can't afford this trip. Hell, I can't afford to bring groceries until my next pay check.

"I can-", André spoke up but I stopped him. I shook my head at him giving a pleading look. He look hurt. I know, he wanted to pay but it's too much.

"You are coming rose", Lissa spoke for the first time. I was about to object but she held up her hand.

"Consider it early birthday gift", she pleaded giving me one of her puppy dog eyes, to which I can't say no to.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea", André said withal happy and impressed look. He gave a quick nod to his sister in appreciation.

"You should come, little flower, it won't be fun without you", Adrian said.

And then, it started, everyone was saying please, and you should come. So, I raise my hand up and said,"alright, alright. I m coming. But be warned guys, you all are up for some trouble".

"This calls for celebration, get us beer baby", Adrian shouted.

I made my way to kitchen to get beers. I took some out and laid them on kitchen table. Suddenly familiar arms were around me.

"Thanks for agreeing", he whispered huskily. I turned round to face André. I gave him a small smile and he leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. It was a gentle, sweet kiss.

"c'mon, let's go", I said taking his hand and beers.

As soon as, I sat beers on the table, the door bell rang. Lissa was about to get up to open it but I beat her to it.

I opened the door and all colours from my face drained away.

**So who was on the door ?**

**Well it was just an introductory chapter. Like it? Hate it? **

**Please let me know.**

**Check out my other story. It's called "betrayed" , it's a Rose-Christian story.**

**Love-Isa..!**


End file.
